


Under the Weather

by salixbabylon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon
Summary: Obi-Wan takes advantage of being under the weather to figure out how Qui-Gon feels.





	Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, AU, fluff romance

Obi-Wan lay on the couch in the common area of the suite he shared with his master, sniffling miserably and drinking tea. As the door slid open he could feel his master's inquiring look without even having to turn his head.

"Yes, I've been to the Healers, and it's just the rondorumba virus that's going around with the Initiates. I probably picked it up yesterday on my tutoring rounds." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "They said to drink tea and get some rest. They won't give out antivirals for it anymore; they want us to build up an immunity," he grumbled.

Qui-Gon's lips twitched and his eyes softened to see his padawan in such a vulnerable condition. "Well then, you should listen to the Healers and I will assist you." He walked over to stand behind the couch. "Is there anything I can do for you, Padawan?" Qui-Gon gazed down fondly, eyes twinkling.

Obi-Wan tried not to whimper under that gaze. "Umm... I'm almost out of tea?" He make an effort to ignore the vague stirring in his groin, thinking that he must be delirious, hearing a flirtatious tone in his master's voice. "Must be sicker than I thought..." he mumbled aloud.

"I can certainly fix that." Qui-Gon reached down to tuck the blanket closer around Obi-Wan. "Are you warm enough?" He looked up to see a flushed face. "Or too warm?"

The Jedi master wished Obi-Wan wasn't so lovely... so tempting. He sighed silently. He knew it was his lot as a good master to look but never touch.

Obi-Wan shivered as his master's hands brushed his body while tucking the blanket around him, but he didn't think it was from the slight fever he was running. He wished plaintively that he could ask Qui-Gon to hold him – that was what he always wanted most when sick - but he was not a child anymore.

And Obi-Wan definitely didn't want his master to think of him as a youngling, at least not any more than he already did. "Just sit with me? And, um, more tea," he said, draining the last of his mug.

Qui-Gon took the mug with a smile. "I'll be right back." He headed into the kitchen, made tea and returned with a full mug and crackers. "Here. You need to eat something to keep your strength up."

He set the tea down and looked at the couch, wishing his apprentice would let Qui-Gon hold him, as he did when Obi-Wan was younger. Surely he could offer some sort of physical comfort and feel Obi-Wan against him at the same time.

With a swallow he decided to sit at the end of couch. He picked up his padawan's feet, placing them on his lap and covering them with the blanket. "You adapt quickly. I expect you'll feel much better tomorrow, Obi-Wan."

"I'm feeling better already," Obi-Wan said without thinking first. He paused an awkward moment and then decided to add, "Your presence is always a comfort, Master." He looked into his tea mug and blushed a bit.

Repressing a smile, Qui-Gon looked fondly at his apprentice. "I am glad it is so, my Padawan." He smoothed his hand over Obi-Wan's feet. "What might I do to distract you? From how you feel, I mean?"

Qui-Gon wondered how contagious this virus was... and that if he were to come down with it later... would Obi-Wan take care of him? He flushed, feeling a bit ashamed of himself for even thinking it.

Obi-Wan snuggling his feet into Qui-Gon's lap. "Just talking with you is nice," he said, wiggling his toes.

Qui-Gon looked down to his lap. He shrugged in acquiescence, then threw back the blanket and stripped off Obi-Wan's socks, starting a simple foot rub. "Tell me, what were you doing with the Initiates to be exposed to this virus? Tutoring doesn't usually include... well, the usual ways that colds are spread."

As he waited for the response, he cautioned himself not to insinuate anything. He didn't want to find out anything he didn't want to know, either, like who his padawan was with on his date last night.

"Master! What are you implying?" Obi-Wan teased. "I promise I'm not initiating the Initiates into anything! Yuck; they're children!" He shuddered, laughing. "I was helping with some of the more advanced gymnastics classes and it was quite physical. I suppose that's a lesson to me to wash my hands frequently after touching sneezing, sweating young ones."

Obi-Wan chuckled, then sighed at the foot rub and wiggled closer. "And I don't think Sealen had a cold... Not that he could possibly have given it to me anyhow..." he said in a vague grumble that trailed off into a moan as his master hit a sensitive spot on his feet.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow as Obi-Wan offered more information than he had asked for. "Not that he could have possibly given it to you?" he prompted, rubbing more firmly on the spot that got such a reaction.

Writhing a bit on the couch, Obi-Wan bit back a moan. "Force, that feels wonderful..." he sighed, lost in the sensation of relaxation, contentedness, and... Oh no. Not arousal. _Please, please, please, for the love of all the gods of Ichthil, not now!_

He cleared his throat. "Uh, well. It would have been difficult for him to pass along any contagious illness since we didn't exchange any bodily fluids," Obi-Wan said in a somewhat prim voice. Briefly he flashed back to the awkward scene last night when he had tried to kiss Sealen only to have the other young man pull back. Weeks of flirting with him, Obi-Wan grumbled to himself, and then he wasn't interested. Most frustrating.

Only the flare in his eyes betrayed Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan wriggled on the couch; luckily the padawan was paying closer attention to the foot rub than his master's expression. But Qui-Gon blinked in surprise at Obi-Wan's grumbling and he schooled himself to be calm, to be disinterested but supportive. Not prying. "This was what, your fifth date? And he... hasn't even kissed you?" The surprise was clear in his voice.

Obi-Wan pouted and Qui-Gon was hard put not to stare. "I know! I tried again last night but he pulled away. He said something about it not feeling right and then bolted down the hall toward his quarters. Master, I know I'm whining, and I hope it's because I'm sick, but it was so frustrating! No one's ever, well, you know..." Obi-Wan paused to bite his lip. "I know it sounds immodest, but no one's ever reacted like that when I've tried to kiss them. I don't understand." His eyes fell closed with a combination of frustration and confusion and exhaustion at trying to figure out Sealen.

Then Qui-Gon's thumb dug into a spot on his foot that made him almost groan with pleasure. "Master, where did you learn to do that? Feels so good..."

Surprised, Qui-Gon gripped Obi-Wan's foot harder than he intended, then blinked in surprise at his padawan's groan. "Ah, just practice, I guess."

Qui-Gon hadn't realized Sealen had seen him there in the hall, but obviously Obi-Wan hadn't. He knew he would have to be much more careful. "I wouldn't worry about Sealen; perhaps he's just not the one for you."

His padawan sighed again, which tugged at Qui-Gon's heart. "No one seems to be the right one... And I've tried a few," Obi-Wan answered, refusing to flush or squirm with embarrassment. He knew it was rare for them to talk about relationships or sex, unless he had a question, but his master had always been there for him. Obi-Wan just wished someday Qui-Gon could be there in the way Obi-Wan wanted him the most.

His meandering thoughts were again derailed by the pressure of Qui-Gon's hands on his feet. He'd never thought about his feet as particularly sensitive, but it was arousing him more than he would have believed.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, scared of the echo of hollowness he felt aching inside. "I'm sure there is someone out there meant for you, Obi-Wan. Do not give up hope." He wished there was a way that "someone" could be himself, but he knew he was just a heart-worn old master in love with his student. Such a cliche. He rubbed Obi-Wan's feet slowly, indulging in the chance to touch and convey caring while he could.

Obi-Wan sighed with contentment and spoke without censoring himself. "I've found you, Master. I'm not sure anyone else will ever compare." He immediately squirmed inside at how that had come out. It was what he meant, of course, but... he knew Qui-Gon would think he just meant the training bond, and he was afraid of either possible interpretation. _Sith-damned illness, making me too tired to think before speaking!_

Qui-Gon turned his head slowly, almost afraid to look at his apprentice as a slow, sad smile formed on his face. "I am honored, Padawan. But let me reassure you - you will find someone to love you, deeply, whom you will love in return." He swallowed and looked away. "So I wouldn't be worrying about kisses, were I you."

His master's loneliness overwhelmed him for a moment, as Obi-Wan had seen it sometimes cloak Qui-Gon in its silence. Compassion made him want to tell the older Jedi that he loved him, but Obi-Wan knew he would hear only the love of a youth for his mentor. He cast about hopelessly for a moment before he called upon his usual good humor, which had disappeared briefly in illness-inspired melancholy. He couldn't tell Qui-Gon how he felt but he could try to cheer him up.

"Master, I think perhaps I've lost my touch. What if I'm doing something wrong?"

Qui-Gon turned an incredulous look on Obi-Wan that was swiftly hidden behind genuine concern. "Wrong? What could you possibly be doing wrong, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan assumed his best forlorn look. "Maybe my technique is off? Why else would he run away from me so many times?" He looked pleadingly up at his master. "If you'll help heal my cold, perhaps I could practice my approach on you?" It was all Obi-Wan could do not to flutter his eyelashes. Qui-Gon would know he was flirting as a joke, and Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon knew he was trying to lighten the mood... but Obi-Wan was dead serious about this.

His master gaped. "You want me to..." he blinked. "And then you want to... practice... on me?" Qui-Gon's thoughts ran mad - was he imagining things or was his padawan flirting with him? Just how sick was Obi-Wan? Was he sure the Healers hadn't given him any drugs?

Qui-Gon could only sit there looking surprised for a few moments, thoughts swirling around his head.

Sitting up to move closer to his master, Obi-Wan could hardly believe he was doing this. On the surface, it was all light teasing but the results were far more important than he was willing to admit, even to himself. His heart pounded as he put his hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder.

"Yes, please. How else am I going to figure out what I'm doing wrong?" Obi-Wan asked him with big, innocent eyes. "You're the best of my teachers..."

Qui-Gon was trapped by the look in Obi-Wan's eyes, unable to look away, mouth going dry at the mere possibility of kissing his padawan. He flushed at the too-obvious compliment.

"Ah, well, I'm not so sure I could be of much assistance in this matter." His voice was weak, very unusual for him, and his hands curled into fists on his lap as Obi-Wan leaned closer.

Obi-Wan was practically sitting in his master's lap now, pressed up against his side - which was quite wonderful in itself, being so close to him - but the apprentice had to keep the tone of this light. Otherwise it was going to turn into something he wasn't sure he was ready for, something exhilarating and frightening.

"Master," he breathed in an asthmatic voice reminiscent of every pleasure slave holovid he'd ever seen.

Obi-Wan's lips were mere inches away; it would take the simplest turn of Qui-Gon's chin to meet them with his own. Qui-Gon felt his heart pounding, his breath shortening, his face flushing, and he could do nothing... but turn his chin. It was what he both wanted and dreaded most, and then their lips brushed ever so lightly.

Obi-Wan's hand lifted to touch his master's face, fingers gently threading through his beard. His lips were barely touching, and it was wonderful, but not quite enough. Pressing forward and wrapping both hands around his master's neck, Obi-Wan deepened the kiss. In moments he was dizzy and breathless, and he couldn't tell if it was because of the stupid virus or the incredible kiss.

The touch of Obi-Wan's hands was electric, and it buzzed through the older Jedi, counterpoint to the flaming heat of their lips pressing together. His lips parted on an unconscious gasp, and he caught Obi-Wan's bottom lip between his own, a hunger rising in his gut that made him unclasp his fists and move his hands to his padawan's chest.

Qui-Gon's touch made Obi-Wan groan, even through all the layers of cloth that separated their skin. The younger man knew he had been touched by his master before, of course, but never with the feeling of Qui-Gon's teeth still on his lips. Obi-Wan couldn't believe this was happening so fast, so easily - if he'd known all he had to do was make the first move, he would have done this years ago.

Pulling in a shuddering breath as their lips parted, there was no thought in Qui-Gon's head but to feel those sinful lips again. He pressed another kiss to his apprentice's mouth, soft and searching.

Obi-Wan leaned back into his touch, eager for more, stunned that this was really happening. If this turned out to be a feverish fantasy, he was going to be so angry! In protest of that thought, he wrapped his arms tightly around what felt like a very real Qui-Gon, sighing with pleasure.

In reaction to strong arms reaching awkwardly around his neck, the Jedi master pulled Obi-Wan bodily into his lap, his arms wrapping about to hold him close. But the weight of the young man was a shock, enough that Qui-Gon pulled back from the kisses that were enchanting him.

"Obi-Wan?" he asked, voice rough.

"Yes, Master?" the padawan asked, thrilling in the feeling of Qui-Gon's body against his own. _Yes, yes, YES, Master,_ he chanted silently. "What is it?" he asked aloud, trying to slow his breathing and focus his eyes again.

Qui-Gon went completely blank for a long moment as the sound of Obi-Wan's voice caused further tightening in his groin, and he resisted the urge to shift his padawan further onto his lap. He reminded himself that he was the authority figure in this relationship. Then he had to swallow hard. _Relationship._

"Ah, Obi-Wan, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Obi-Wan blinked at him, completely unable to make sense of what Qui-Gon had just said. _Maybe if I kiss him again, he'll stop talking,_ the younger man thought. He moved in to make thought become reality, but Qui-Gon held him still.

"What?" the apprentice was forced to ask.

Just the tone of Obi-Wan's voice made his lips quirk into a smile, and Qui-Gon had to chuckle. _It's like I've taken his favorite toy away,_ he thought.

"Padawan, you asked my opinion on your kisses. And I said that I don't think you have anything to worry about." It was a little easier now to lean back, although he made no move to loosen his hold around Obi-Wan's waist.

Obi-Wan sat back onto his master's knees with a crushed look on his face. "Oh. Right. Thank you." If only he could figure out a way to tell Qui-Gon that he still needed reassurance and more kissing... "Um, but what do you think went wrong with Sealen, then?" he asked.

Privately musing that the boy his padawan had tried to kiss was just an idiot, Qui-Gon answered, "Some people simply don't mesh as well, Obi-Wan." He was surprised as actual useful, sensible words come out of his mouth as his eyes remain riveted on Obi-Wan's lips. "The chemistry isn't there, or perhaps you just need to get to know him better." His hands tightened unconsciously – he didn't want Obi-Wan anywhere but here with him... Not that he could admit that.

Obi-Wan turned that idea over in his head for a moment. "You might be right. Certainly it seems like Sealen and I didn't mesh as well as you and I do." His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for his master's reaction.

Swallowing his discomfort, Qui-Gon answered with his own heart pounding, "Well, we've been together day and night for nine years. That's difficult to match. I cannot say that I am closer to anyone myself..." his voice faltered as he realized how this would sound "...than you."

At Qui-Gon's heartfelt words, Obi-Wan grinned. "Does that mean, then, that you would be willing to risk getting my cold, Master?" he asked with an obvious leer, wiggling in Qui-Gon's lap a little.

Qui-Gon's eyes widened - even at his most aloof, he couldn't miss that suggestion. "You _are_ flirting with me!" he exclaimed, feeling slightly silly for not realizing it before.

"Master, I'm sitting on your lap, kissing you. I'd say we went further than flirting a little while ago," Obi-Wan chuckled, leaning in to brush his lips against his master's once again.

He was certain he must be dreaming, Qui-Gon thought, but the kiss was so real, so sweet. When Obi-Wan pulled back, he was still in shock. "I... You..." Qui-Gon's mouth snapped shut as he tried to order his thoughts. "You want to kiss _me_?" he asked, unable to come up with anything more eloquent. He felt like he'd been hit by a stun gun.

Obi-Wan slid even closer, pressing their bodies together, the inevitable result of their touching obvious as his erection presses into Qui-Gon's stomach. "I want to do a lot more than just kiss you, if you want that, too."

Faced with this, Qui-Gon had to put up some kind of defense. "Obi-Wan, this isn't really a good idea... It's just proximity, I'm sure, and the fact that I am always around." His arguments sounded weak even to his own ears.

Shifting to sit back again, Obi-Wan reflected that all of this sliding back and forth felt like some bizarre game of the Initiates'. "What? That's ridiculous," he sighed. Apparently it was time to just trust in the Force, as Qui-Gon always told him, and be bluntly honest. "I want you. I have for so long I can't even remember when it started. It's true that I was just playing a bit at first, but I'm dead serious now. I want you. Do you want me?"

Asked a direct question, the Jedi could not lie. "Yes," Qui-Gon answered quietly, meeting his padawan's eyes with a serious gaze. "I want you, Obi-Wan. Very much." There was a flare of emotion in his chest that he could not repress. _I will take what I can get,_ he decided.

Obi-Wan couldn't have stifled his grin even if the fate of the universe had depended on it. Pressing their mouths back together, he let his hands explore Qui-Gon's body in a way he never had before.

In the face of such ardor, Qui-Gon's objections melted away. Obi-Wan wanted him, now, if not later, and he wouldn't turn this opportunity away. He opened his mouth against Obi-Wan and kissed him wholeheartedly, moaning as eager hands pushed aside his robe and tunic. Gripping Obi-Wan by the hips, he pulled the young man closer on his lap, trying to memorize the feeling of his padawan against his body.

Never had Obi-Wan hated all the layers of the Jedi uniform more, he thought, not even in the more urgent experimentation of his early teens. _Or that dreadful mission with all the sandfleas..._ He pulled the fabric of his master's tunic open enough to slide his hands underneath, finding warm skin, and letting out a soft moan as he feel it for the first time as a lover, rather than as a padawan.

Qui-Gon gasped into his padawan's hot mouth as fingers found skin. His hands were perfect, leaving a trail of sensation behind them as Obi-Wan pushed the clothing further apart. Qui-Gon let his head fall against the back of the couch, looking up into sparkling eyes and a flushed face. He reached up to cup Obi-Wan's cheek, murmuring, "You are beautiful."

Blushing, Obi-Wan nuzzled the softness of Qui-Gon's beard, relishing the slight sensation of prickles, something he had never felt before on any of his partners. Passing the lips he'd so enjoyed, Obi-Wan gently placed kisses on each beautiful eyelid, across the forehead, and impishly, on the end of his master's nose.

Qui-Gon smiled, seeing the flush of heat in his padawan's face. "You are overheated, Obi-Wan. That can't be good for your virus. Let me help you cool down," he said in a soothing tone, sliding Obi-Wan's robe off to bare his shoulders and chest, then untying the sash at his waist.

The sensation of Qui-Gon's fingers on his skin made Obi-Wan shiver. He was unable to resist grinding his crotch again his master even as he leaned back to help pull off his own clothing. Once his hands were freed, he pulled their bodies back together, spikes of arousal making him gasp as he buried his hands in Qui-Gon's hair and kissed him deeply.

Smiling, Qui-Gon accepted the kiss and returned it before lightly pushing Obi-Wan away. "Brace your hands on my knees and lean back," he instructed, slowly untying the laces on Obi-Wan's leggings, the breath from his words warming Obi-Wan's already-hot skin.

Trying not to whimper, Obi-Wan did as he was told. His back arched as he braced himself, chest bare, Qui-Gon's fingers teasing his sensitive skin maddeningly. He felt exposed, both proud and embarrassed at how he must look, and undeniably excited by it.

Qui-Gon took his time exposing Obi-Wan to his eyes, laying bare his padawan's body, and then he stroked him from neck to thigh and everywhere in between, alternately breathing streams of light, cool air over the flushing, squirming flesh.

The many lessons in control were all that kept Obi-Wan from moving, grabbing Qui-Gon's hands and demanding that he increase the pace. This was an arousal he'd not experienced before, longer and more drawn out, rather than a headlong rush to climax and completion. It felt bigger than all those other experiences, somehow, and the power behind it was bit overwhelming.

Panting, but still holding the position, Obi-Wan asked, "Master, will you touch me?"

Smiling and repressing a chuckle, Qui-Gon murmured, "But I am touching you, Padawan; I'm helping you cool off. Patience. Close your eyes and concentrate on the feel of my hands."

Obi-Wan cringed. If he concentrated on the feeling of those hands any more, the sensations building in him would be over quite quickly. He took a deep breath, attempting to find his center and calm his excitement.

Smiling, Qui-Gon leaned forward and kissed him reassuringly. "Trust me, my Obi-Wan. I have your best interests in mind." And with that he went back to tracing random designs on his padawan's skin, all the way down to his groin.

Despite his attempts to calm himself, Obi-Wan felt like he was nearing the end of his tolerance. He was unable to remain still, twisting back and forth on Qui-Gon's lap, shifting his weight from hand to hand. His hips kept trying to thrust forward into his master's hands and he could hardly restrain them.

Finally he gave up all pretense of control, panting for breath and moaning with arousal as he begged, "Master, please! I can't take this; I need more."

Drawing out the teasing, Qui-Gon moved his hand to settle over his padawan's straining erection. He felt the heat transfer from Obi-Wan's body as he slowly wrapped his palm about the stiff flesh, measuring it, enveloping it.

Obi-Wan almost shouted as the warmth of his master's hand surrounded him, giving him the contact he needed most. His heart throbbed, flesh pulsed, as he finally received the direct stimulation he'd craved for so long. There was no way this could last very long, Obi-Wan thought, as his entire body began to quake. "Master-- Qui-- Im already so close," he gasped, trying to hold back, desperate for some control.

Qui-Gon inhaled sharply at hearing his name on those lips, and he leaned close to nuzzle Obi-Wan's neck as he started to move his hand. As Obi-Wan writhed he looked up to his padawan's face. "Then let me see you fall apart... I will be here to pick up the pieces," he growled softly.

His hands clenched, fingers digging into Qui-Gon's knees as his master's words drove him towards the edge. This was everything he'd ever wanted, and the size of it, of the pleasure tearing through him, terrified him and amazed him all at one. But Qui was there, and he would catch him. Years of barriers and repressed emotion and arousal flooded his system, and Obi-Wan screamed as the orgasm ripped him apart, body quaking, drenching his stomach and Qui-Gon's hands with his seed.

Qui-Gon watched, touched to his core as Obi-Wan came apart in his arms, opening his shields and leaving himself vulnerable, raw emotion flooding them both. He wrapped his arms around his padawan, cradling him close, ignoring the throbbing in his own body.

Nestled close to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan let his over-strained arms relax, warm, and safe, and feeling more love than he'd ever felt in his life through his bond with Qui. As his heartbeat slowed and body resettled into something approaching a normal state, he burrowed lower into his master's warm embrace and kissed the side of his neck. _"I love you"_ he thought, but was still a bit too afraid to say it, as well as too drained.

Arms tightening, Qui-Gon cautiously let down his own mental shields, wanting so much to feel some of Obi-Wan's emotions and thoughts after such an intimate moment - and he was nearly overwhelmed by waves and waves of love and contentment. He gasped with surprise.

At Qui-Gon's noise, Obi-Wan roused himself from his sleepy contentment. His arms slowly unwound from the broad shoulders they were twined around, hands trailing down Qui-Gon's body, still mostly clothed chest, belly, and groin. As his hands came to rest on his master's erection, Obi-Wan sighed in contentment, pleased to feel the proof of his arousal. "May I?" he asked even as he began the task of moving clothing out of the way to reach the flesh he longed to touch.

Trembling, Qui-Gon caught his padawan's hands against his chest. "Obi-Wan, you don't have to do this..." he murmured, eyes wide, reflecting an arousal that he could not quite hide. Feeling such raw emotion from his padawan had only given him more hope that his feelings might be returned, but it was too much to dare to wish.

Obi-Wan smiled, pleasure and peace radiating through him. "Of course I don't have to, Master - I want to. I _long_ to. Let me do this for you, please?"

His hands spread the clothing apart, freeing Qui-Gon from its confines. Obi-Wan's moan as the palm of his hand met his master's erection was one of deep contentment, pleasure and confidence at giving something back to the man he loved so much.

Qui-Gon hissed softly as he felt Obi-Wan's hands upon him, and he dropped his arms to the couch, giving Obi-Wan his tacit approval. He sought to meet Obi-Wan's eyes, wanting confirmation of the pleasure he felt reverberating between them - he was starting to believe Obi-Wan really wanted this... Wanted him.

Obi-Wan hummed as he wrapped his hand around the hard flesh and began a steady, familiar rhythm. It was wonderful in a new way to him, touching his master like this, feeling the pleasure in the larger man's body, his relaxation, acceptance, trust.

Moaning softly, Qui-Gon raised his hands to cup Obi-Wan's face, lifting it to see his padawan's eyes before capturing his mouth in their most intimate kiss yet - deep, hot and wet as Qui-Gon stroked Obi-Wan's tongue with his own.

Sighing into the kiss, Obi-Wan worked his hand faster, feeling his own arousal growing in response to Qui-Gon's, despite both his illness and exhaustion from his recent mind-bending orgasm. He shifted his body, pressing against Qui-Gon's side, hungry for more kisses, more contact, heat growing in his body.

Knowing it was probably not the smartest thing to do, Qui-Gon let down his mental shields to soak in the flow of feelings from Obi-Wan, his own arousal growing to near the explosion point. His padawan's kisses were addictive, and he could not hold back the longing feelings that he felt. Qui-Gon spread his hands across Obi-Wan's back, holding him as close as possible.

The feelings from Qui-Gon flowed into Obi-Wan along their bond, making him falter for a moment, so overwhelmed. How could his master love him so much, want him so much, and have hidden it so well? All Obi-Wan could do in response was keep going, wanting to give Qui-Gon this fragment of pleasure and a promise for more to come.

Qui-Gon groaned heavily into Obi-Wan's mouth and pulled his lips away, feeling his orgasm building to the breaking point. He was gasping for breath now, his hips jerking against his padawan's hands. "Obi-Wan," he moaned in warning.

"Yes, Qui, please," Obi-Wan urged. "Give it to me, Master, let go for me."

Feeling his master, his lover, his Qui-Gon losing control in his hands was the most satisfying, arousing, and intimate thing he had ever felt. He'd never been so close to anyone, and never felt the depth of emotion that he felt for Qui-Gon. Heart pounding, he made his decision.

"I love you," Obi-Wan confessed.

At his padawan's words, Qui-Gon let go with a sobbing breath, his orgasm crashing through him as his hips jerked against Obi-Wan's hands. He felt the fluid splashing his belly, but more so, he felt Obi-Wan's love envelop him, and he lost himself in it.

Slowly, Obi-Wan teased the last of the pleasure from his master's body. Qui-Gon's satiation bled into his own, and they curled up in each other, arms and legs intertwined on the couch. Obi-Wan waited patiently for Qui's breath to return to normal.

When he was sure his master would really hear him, he repeated his words, face pressed into his shoulder. "I love you, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon felt his heart swell as he turned his lips to Obi-Wan's forehead. "I am indeed blessed by the Force," he whispered, arms tightening. "For I feel the same. I have loved you for a long time, Obi-Wan."

The pleasure of their mutual confession passed freely back and forth along their bond, wrapping them both in a warm glowing sphere of love.

Suddenly Obi-Wan sneezed.

Chuckling softly, Qui-Gon gathered his drowsy padawan against his chest and stood, holding Obi-Wan in his arms. He walked to his room, careful not to jar his precious burden, and laid Obi-Wan on his bed. He stood, shedding his outer robes and tunic, before sliding under the covers and pulling his padawan back into his arms.

"Sleep, Obi-Wan. I will watch over you," he murmured, kissing his lover's shoulder.

Obi-Wan smiled happily, pulling Qui-Gon close into his arms. "Mmm, you too," he sighed. "I won't be sick when I wake up, and you'll need your strength."

Qui-Gon chuckled and nodded, kissing Obi-Wan on the nose.


End file.
